


Bad Dream

by WhiteKnightInBlackArmor



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, MDZS, Master of Diabolism, Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, i couldn't sleep so i wrote a drabble about not being able to sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23346994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteKnightInBlackArmor/pseuds/WhiteKnightInBlackArmor
Summary: Just a short one shot. Wei WuXian has a nightmare, and Lan Wangji comforts him.
Relationships: Lan Wangji/Wei Wuxian, Lan Zhan/Wei Ying, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, WangXian - Relationship, Wei Wuxian/Lan Wangji, Wei Ying/Lan Zhan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	Bad Dream

It was 2am, and Lan Wangji awoke suddenly to a noise. Next to him, Wei WuXian was sleeping, his back turned to him. It was his voice that awoke Lan Wangji.

“Jiang Cheng, Jiang Cheng- I’m sorry!” Wei Wuxian’s hand reached forward across the bed, as if grabbing for something. “Lan Zhan, don’t let go-!”

Lan Wangji sat up, leaning on his elbow, and placed a gentle hand on Wei WuXian’s shoulder, his head dipping down to whisper. “Wei Ying, you are dreaming.”

Wei WuXian heard the low, soft voice in his ear and startled awake. A beautiful, pale face come into focus above him. He sat up. “Oh, Lan Zhan.. Did I wake you?”

“The Burial Mounds?” Lan Wangji asked bluntly about the content of the dream, his brow furrowed in concern.

Wei WuXian nodded. “It’s fine, go back to sleep Lan Zhan, I’m sorry I woke you.” He lay back down, his hand going to his face, wiping the tears he had only just noticed.

Lan Wangji leaned down, his soft lips placing a kiss on Wei Wuxian’s forehead. He didn’t acknowledge the tears, knowing it would make the other self conscious. “Mm. We should both get some rest.” He lay down on his back, saying no more.

Wei WuXian looked over. Lan Zhan’s eyes were already closed again. His heart was still racing from the dream. He rolled closer, his head just touching Lan Zhan’s shoulder.

Lan Wangji, anticipating this, lifted his arm, allowing Wei Ying to lay his head on his chest. He wrapped both arms around him, pulling Wei Ying closer. He felt Wei Ying’s body finally relax, his heart slowing to a normal beat. They were soon both asleep again.

A few hours later, an anxious Lan SiZhui stood outside their door. It was nearly 6am, and the juniors were already headed to their first class with Lan Wangji. But where was he? He heard no noise from within, and so he knocked softly, opening the door just enough to peer inside.

Inside he saw Senior Wei fast asleep in Lan Wangji’s arms, the latter’s golden eyes landed on him as he opened the door. “HanGuang-Jun, I apologize! I-it is nearly 6 and-“

A long, pale finger went to Lan Wangji’s lips, silencing Lan SiZhui . “Senior Wei did not sleep well last night,” he whispered.

SiZhui looked at him with concern. “Is Senior Wei alright?”

“Nightmares, from his past life. They still haunt him sometimes.” He answered quietly, noting the worry on SiZhui’s face. “It is alright. Tell the students I will be there shortly.”

“Yes, HanGuang-Jun.” He answered promptly, turning away. “SiZhui.” He heard Lan Wangji call his name, and turned back. “Thank you.” With a nod, he closed the door again and ran off.

Back inside, Lan Wangji knew he could not put off getting up any longer. He brushed the hair from Wei Wuxian’s sleeping face, and gently shook him. “Wei Ying. Wei Ying, I must leave now.” His low voice whispered. He didn’t wish to wake him, but was concerned another nightmare may occur in his absence.

Wei Wuxian’s shut his eyes tighter, face scrunching. “The sun is not out, it can’t be 9:00 yet.” He buried his face in the blanket, which smelled of sandalwood. Sandalwood? Finally opening his eyes, he saw the “blanket” was Lan Zhan’s sleeping robe. He sat up, blinking the sleep away. “Oh. Right.. classes.. Lan Zhan, aren’t you running late?”

“Mm. I have overslept.” Now that Wei Ying was off of him and aware of his leaving, Lan Zhan stood up.

Wei WuXian gave him an incredulous look that Lan Wangji pretended not to see. Lan Zhan had never been late for anything. Ever. Was he not feeling well? Oh.. he remembered the dream now. He really did have a terrible memory. Did he keep Lan Zhan up last night? “Lan Zhan, if this was my fault I’m sorry. The students must be wondering where you are, has A-Yuan come looking for you yet?” He truly felt bad, Lan Wangji never went outside his own schedule.

Lan Wangji was up and getting ready, adjusting his robes and fixing his hair. Upon hearing Wei WuXian’s words, he stopped. He assumed Wei Ying would either follow him now that he was up, or find something to do. But right now, he looked ready to fall back asleep. Lan Wangji went to the bed and sat beside him.

Now Wei Ying was even more confused, and very tired. He looked up at Lan Wangji. “Lan Zhan, you are already late, I am fine, you should g-“ Lan Wangji’s hands cradled his face, tipping his chin up for a delicate kiss. Wei Ying melted, his face inching forward, asking for more as the other pulled away. Of course, Lan Wangji could not say no, and leaned in for another kiss. After a moment, they parted.

Golden eyes looked on Wei Wuxian’s tired, but handsome face. “Wei Ying, the students can wait, and practice some patience until I arrive. I have a duty to my husband as well as my students.” He stroked Wei Ying’s cheek before standing up again.

Wei Wuxian felt a warmth rise in his chest at those words. So Lan Zhan really was late on purpose. How lucky he felt to be married to such a person. Wei Ying smiled to himself as he lay back down.

Lan Wangji returned to readying himself. He strapped Bichen to his side, and lastly, grabbing his forehead ribbon, he paused again. Lan Zhan glanced back at Wei Ying, who seemed to be almost asleep again. He was still hesitant to leave him alone. Wei Ying had a habit pretending he was fine when he was not. He went to the bed once more, not making a sound. Gently, he held Wei Ying’s hand, wrapping the ribbon loosely around it. A reminder left, if he awoke from another dream. As he turned to leave, he saw Wei Ying glance down at the ribbon, giving it a squeeze before closing his eyes again. The subtlest of smiles was on Lan Zhan’s face as he finally left to join his students.

No more bad dreams would be had that morning.


End file.
